


Lounging Around

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Phan in a nutshell), Boys Kissing, Bruises, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Just your run of the mill kinda domestic fluff with cuddling and kisses.*based on an anonymous prompt on Tumblr*





	Lounging Around

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> It's been... 64 years...  
> Really only about 93 days but oh well.
> 
> Hi! How are you all? I've missed you guys so so so much. This is Phanwich here, actually writing this themselves, instead of having Dani do it. 
> 
> Wow, I forgot how awesome it feels to write on this site. Validation, bitches.
> 
> So, as of right now, I'm in the hospital for a blood transfusion, which just finished not too long ago and went well!  
> The story behind all that is basically I was having a lot of... bleeding, and it caused me to become severely anemic and lose half the blood in my body. Again, the transfusion went well and I am okay! :)
> 
> [two days later]
> 
> Hello from Colorado! So, I think AO3 works from my phone as long as I'm not on my home WiFi. I'll be here until Saturday, so hopefully you'll get some works between now and then.
> 
> Love to you all!
> 
> ~Phanwich
> 
> ***
> 
> "idk if you take phanfic prompts but if you do could i request a real domestic fic where daniel and philip just lounge around all day and dans just in this really long top and socks and yK"
> 
> I hope I did you right, Anon. I kinda deviated a bit from your original idea but... I hope you like it.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Phil teases, looking up from his laptop as a very disheveled and groggy looking Dan appears in his bedroom doorway. "Sleep well?"

"Shut up," Dan murmurs, stretching his arms. Phil takes the opportunity to let his eyes wander over Dan's lean body, chewing absent-mindedly on the inside of his cheek.

A large t-shirt slides off his left shoulder, exposing fading bruises over his skin. His long legs are only slightly hidden by a pair of black boxers, visible beneath his shirt.

Phil swallows thickly, licking his lips as he remembers letting his mouth wander over Dan's neck and shoulders, his teeth occasionally nipping at the younger boy's more sensitive spots.

Dan yawns sleepily, curling up in Phil's lap as Phil kicks his duvet away and playing with his hair.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Phil murmurs against Dan's ear, his breath warm. Dan shrugs.

"At least fifty million times this year alone," he sasses. He looks up, a small smirk on his face. "But you can do it again- I don't mind."

"Then I love you," Phil tells him softly. "I love you unconditionally, from the ends of the earth and back."

"Do you?" Dan mumbles, looking up at Phil through half-lidded eyes.

"I do," Phil confirms. Dan smiles contentedly.

"Good." He stretches out a bit more, humming idly. "I love you too, you idiot."

"That's a relief," Phil murmurs, closing his hand around a fistful of Dan's dark curls and tugging up gently. Dan looks up in surprise, and Phil leans down, pressing his lips to Dan's quickly. Dan twists a bit, turning as he tries to kiss back, but Phil tightens his grip in his hair and pulls down, keeping Dan from sitting up.

"Let me up," Dan whispers against Phil's lips. "Please?"

"You're mine, Daniel," Phil tells him softly, letting his free hand slide over the younger boy's body. Dan whines softly, squirming in Phil's grip.

"I know," he replies, a small, sharp breath escaping his mouth as Phil's fingers trace of his hips and grip him tightly. Dan reaches up, tangling a hand in Phil's dark hair as he kisses the older man harder. Phil shifts his body so that he's no longer bent- it's beginning to hurt his back, leaning over Dan like this- but rather on his hands and knees above the brunette.

"I love you," Phil repeats, pulling back, a bit breathless. Dan's cheeks are a beautiful shade of pink, and he smiles.

"I love you too," he returns. Phil sits up, letting Dan do the same, and the younger boy yawns sleepily.

"Tired?" he asks. Dan nods, curling up against Phil's chest and pulling the duvet back over his body.

"A bit," he agrees. Phil wraps an arm around him, kissing the top of Dan's head.

"Then sleep," he says quietly. "I don't mind." Dan nods again, sitting up as Phil adjusts his pillows and sits against the headboard of his bed. Dan curls up in his lap, the green and blue duvet wrapped tightly around himself. Phil grabs his laptop, but his attention is no longer on the video he was editing.

It's on the drowsy Dan, who's mumbling to himself as he drifts back off.

It's on the beautiful boy that Phil has dedicated his whole life to.

It's on Phil's perfect other half, for whom he would rather die for than see unhappy. 

Nothing is more important than him in Phil's eyes.

Nothing will ever be.

And that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> phan / memes-  
> instagram.com/cosmologicaldan
> 
> art / photography  
> instagram.com/dimstarlitnights
> 
> DMs on IG are always open on both accounts for short headcanons or questions or whatever. :)


End file.
